


[podfic] The Perils of Fungi

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Virginity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: “Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Derek says evenly, hoping Scott is too freaked out to sense that it’s at least two-thirds of a lie because Derek probably knows what this is and Stiles is probably going to be just fine, but poking purple mushrooms with sticks has consequences, dammit.





	[podfic] The Perils of Fungi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemmikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmikki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perils of Fungi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506672) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



> Warning: this fic contains mild dub-con of the sex pollen/fuck-or-die variety

**Fic** : The Perils of Fungi 

**Author** : the_deep_magic

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 28:28

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 26,07 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/drlhjhrx171apne/the_deep_magic+-+The+Perils+of+Fungi+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/4cprolcb)


End file.
